State of the art micro-coil apparatus and related technologies are described in the following publications and documents:    1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,015 to Tai et al.    2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,098 to Yeo et al.    3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,861 to Li et al.    4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,966 to Miyamoto et al.    5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,912 to Chatterjee et al.    6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,433 to Merrill et al.    7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,608 to Asada.    8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,886 to Ghosh et al    9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,956 to Nakagawa et al    10. Published PCT Application WO/2008/072248 to Ramot    11. US Patent Application 2005275497 to Ramadan et al.    12. US Patent Application 2009001510 to Matz et al.    13. Published PCT Application WO/2005/036567 to White et al.    14. U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,474 to Mizoguchi et al.    15. US Patent Application 2009/0102059 to Ishii et al.    16. PCT Patent Application No. PCT/IL2008/000743 “Gimbaled scanning micro-mirror apparatus” was published on Dec. 10, 2009.
Since image sensor production has been achieved using TSV technology, more and more TSV technology development and demonstration of different function block integration are reported, e.g. in:    Sitaram R Arkalgud et al., in VLSI Tech. Dig., 2009, p. 68    K-W Lee et al., in IEDM Tech. Dig., 2009, p. 531.    Wei-Chung Lo et al., in IEDM Tech. Dig., 2009, p. 70    3D interconnects by the Cu TSV are described in D. Y. Chen et al., in IEDM Tech. Dig., 2009, p. 353. TSV technology can be designed as a functional device. For example, J. H. Klootwijk et al., in IEEE EDL 2008 Vol. 29, p. 740, reported TSV designed at ultra-high capacitance density. Another important application of TSV technology is the integration of different functional devices e.g. as described in Mitsumasa Koyanagi, in VLSI Tech. Dig. 2009, p. 64.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.